


Sunsets Over Kaon

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU but let's be real it's porn so that doesn't matter, Creampie, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Naturally, Soundwave would come - both to them and for them.
Relationships: Cosmos/Megatron, Cosmos/Soundwave, Cosmos/Soundwave/Megatron, Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Sunsets Over Kaon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my favorite and by extension, a porny quarantine one shot gift for all of you. 😉
> 
> Enjoy~

The halls were quiet, and Soundwave was at peace. The sun was setting over Kaon, and it bathed the city in magentas and oranges. 

On any other evening and he'd take a few moments to enjoy the sights, to look down over this land he owed his duty and his life and take in the sights, but tonight, his spark and his coding drove him on wards, deeper into the citadel, towards those his spark called home. 

The days were lengthening by long strides, and he'd just gotten to watch his sparklets try their hardest to keep awake until the sun had set completely and the stars showed their faces on this, the longest say of the solar cycle. Being as young as the two of them were, they failed, of course, but it was endearing to watch it happen, watch his eldest flare his optics in a vain attempt to keep awake even as his younger brother slept, curled into Ravage's side as he was. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were keeping a watchful optic, and he knew Rumble and Frenzy were likely to be along before too long, when they tired themselves out, so he felt comfortable leaving them beyond just the security of the observation dome. 

Anticipation built inside him as he breached their personal apartments, he'd been unable to resist reaching out with his mind to his mates, tasting Cosmos' joy and Megatron's all-consuming lust, and the pleasure shared between them. 

Their minds were welcoming and of course they were, his mates, Cosmos carrying and Megatron co-siring with him, but entirely focused on each other for the moment. 

Naturally, they didn't notice him immediately as he slipped into their grand berthroom, and he found himself at the advantage, coming in to find the pair of them at it already, Megatron's broad back to the door. 

The air in the room was thick and hot, a sure sign of two pairs of vents in overtime to cool overheated systems, and Soundwave watched Megatron undulate with a grace few thought possible of him and none other than his loves would ever bear witness. 

Cosmos gave a breathy moan on a particularly spirited thrust, and Megatron's chuckle made Soundwave want to adjust from his spot frozen near the entrance to better see the plunge of Megatron's sizable spike into Cosmos's plush valve. 

He felt conflicted only for a moment, since the thought that they'd know instantly about his voyeurism and respond doubly with the heat that was currently coursing through him. 

He wanted to touch and yet wanted to keep watching, he wanted pleasure but gained it by watching, knowing Megatron was imprinting his coding on the sparklet they'd put on Cosmos and making them grow strong. 

Soundwave only warred with himself for a moment, and it was in short order that he was stalking in closer to his lovers, his precious _conjunx endurae_ , steps silent over the smooth flooring in the visceral sound of their lovemaking. 

He could see how Megatron stared down at Cosmos in singular, ferocious determination even as he held him delicately in his titanic arms. Cosmos was spread wide, short legs as far as they could go around Megatron's wide chassis as he was stretched and speared open again and again, his spacefarer's valve able to take Megatron's girth easily. 

Cosmos noticed him first, helm turning in a gasp, and visor brightening in recognition. He begun to reach out for him, but pleasure had him curling his small fist into the decadent berth covering Megatron liked to spoil them with. 

Soundwave climbed on before he was really thinking, and Megatron nearly startled out of his plating upright when Soundwave laid a hand on his shoulder for balance, climbing on. 

"Soundwave." He growled, sounding eminently pleased. "Come here." His mask was open even as Megatron's great hand quick as a flash gently cupped about the back of his helm to pull him in close for a deep, claiming kiss. He always got like the last time Cosmos was carrying, and Soundwave was sure it was a similar story so so long ago, when the three were just two and Soundwave was carrying their very first. 

Little digits hooked into Soundwave's arm, and Soundwave nipped at Megatron's lip before turning his attention down to Cosmos, half sat-up and looking for a kiss of his own. Soundwave bent to meet him, some deeply-coded part of him unwilling to let Cosmos exert himself more than he already had. 

Cosmos tasted sweet, like those lurid manganese gels Megatron liked to feed him by hand before interfacing him, and Soundwave took long kisses to savor the taste of him, even as Megatron distractedly groped down his frame. 

Soundwave's spike sprung free with no fanfare, he'd learned by now it was no use denying himself in the face of these two. Cosmos took hold of him around the middle of it, drawing him in as he laid back to spread himself in invitation to Megatron with the other, who had slipped free when Soundwave had startled him.

Soundwave watched with singular pleasure as Megatron obliged him, pressing the head of his spike against his rim until it popped through in a single application of his enormous strength, delicately pinpointed to his pelvic span and hips. 

Cosmos sighed appreciatively and Soundwave knew exactly how he was feeling, exactly how those nodes were bound to activate with the relentless push of Megatron's impressive spike against the supple walls of Cosmos' valve. 

Cosmos stroked him in time, and the torturous simulacrum of the pair's interface was enough to draw Soundwave in closer, and urge his throbbing spike to the tempting warmth that was Cosmos' mouth. 

Cosmos shamelessly laved his glossa over the head of Soundwave's spike and took him in deeper with haste, making little muffled noises of pleasure deep in his vocalizer. 

Soundwave braced himself on Megatron, taking hold of him at the arms to let his hips move his spike into Cosmos's mouth unencumbered by any fear of putting too much weight onto his little lover. 

Cosmos' visor flashed in challenge, and had he _not_ been in the middle of a carrying cycle, Soundwave might have obliged him and fucked his throat as he so obviously wanted- but the grip of a sire's coding was absolute. Cosmos would have to make due with Soundwave rolling his hips gently, and watching rapt as his spike moved back and forth, and then even moreso in and out. 

It was when he'd pulled out once completely, and Cosmos leaned through Megatron's steady rhythm to kiss at the side of Soundwave's spike and look at the big mech that he stuttered in his motion and growled through a couple of powerful thrusts that shook Cosmos, Soundwave and the berth before pressing himself as deep as he could go to overload. 

Soundwave almost wished he could be at a better position to see at the end of the berth, where he could watch Megatron inevitably pull out and see the prodigious amount of transfluid that would spill from their little lover, but Cosmos kissed his spike again, and all those thoughts flew away

Cosmos' interstellar engines purred even as Megatron watched the sight hungrily himself, before moving in closer, to simultaneously push Soundwave down and unceremoniously push two digits into Cosmos' sloppy valve. 

What else could Soundwave do, but revel in all the sudden attention turned on him. Cosmos would overload again on those clever fingers, probably the last of many given to him by their emperor, but his loves would feel compelled to draw one out of him, too. He was, after all, sire to the newspark as much as Megatron was. 

Cosmos was quick to begin the whole motion of their re-coupling, fucking himself down on Megatron's digits as he reintroduced his eager mouth to Soundwave's spike. 

The hand that had pushed him down began to caress, and Soundwave cottoned on to their game immediately as Cosmos began to perform with zeal. It was a game they played more often when a carriage wasn't involved, where two of them would try their best to make the third come as quickly as possible. It was devious, but a quick feather-touch to their minds spoiled the plan in it's entirety to Soundwave, and he couldn't help the modicum of relaxation that came with the soothing the sire coding turning his brain to slag. 

He put up a token effort against his loves, Megatron's hand was expert at drawing firey lines of pleasure across his frame, and paired with Cosmos trying to suck his spark out through his spike, it brought him closer to that precipice with a thrilling quickness. 

They could see immediately, feel immediately, for how Megatron's hand ghosted about his buttons maddeningly, for how Cosmos picked up his pace just so, optical band flickering brightly on his own edge. He had enough presence of mind to pull back and squeeze just under the head of Soundwave's spike as he went through a particularly spectacular overload. 

Cosmos cried out, and Soundwave's spike throbbed pitifully in the minibot's grasp as he watched Megatron grin triumphantly and Cosmos arch over his frame, sparks racing over his substructure for the intensity of it. It, and the sire coding determined to complete inside his little love were the only things keeping him from bucking his hips through Cosmos' grip to push him over that edge to his own completion. 

Megatron, who knew better than anyone else at that moment what Soundwave was feeling, was quick with his hands, gentling Cosmos through his overload and mechhandling him at the same time, breaking his grip on Soundwave's spike and bringing his fluttering valve into view for a moment before expertly placing Cosmos atop him and sending Soundwave's spike spearing into the wet, sloppy heat. 

Cosmos moaned low as he squeezed and pulsed around him and Soundwave couldn't help but let out a low, rumbling groan in return almost painful in his relief to let loose and let his spill mix in with that of his liege lord's. 

Cosmos slumped atop him from his new perch over Soundwave's hips, and when he was able to gain coherency again, Soundwave took to petting at Cosmos' plating. Megatron looked eminently pleased laying aside the two of them, and was quick to rearrange the pair of them into a cuddle once he noticed they were more coherent. 

Soundwave gave an exiguous protest thanks to the lubricants and transfluids coating his lower frame and now all over Cosmos, knowing very well he'd be hushed and told they could clean up in the morning after a restorative recharge. Cosmos began to laugh softly and Megatron's grin softened in to a smile, with a gleam to his optics that promised another carnal encounter when they made it to the oilbaths in the morning. 

Soundwave settled in to their comfortable berthing and with Cosmos sandwiched between him and Megatron, and Megatron's arm slung over the both of them. As the last light of the longest day finally faded to leave them in darkness, Soundwave rode the content radiating from his endurae, the love- and for a moment, he held on to it, caressed it with his own, and dropped off into blissful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This has been one bright spot in this scary, terrible time, and it's helped me get my writing groove back, somewhat. 
> 
> (Bonus points if you picked out my fun ideas regarding spacecraft sticky arrays from my nsfw twitter a couple weeks ago lmao) 
> 
> I hope you all stay safe and home as much as possible and wash your dang hands!!


End file.
